futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukiteru Amano
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} |image = |kanji = 天野 雪輝 |romanji = Amano Yukiteru |alias = First |rank = 1st |race = Human, God |birthday = |age = 14, 10,014 (Initialization) |gender = Male |height = 161 cm |weight = 53 kg |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |affiliation= Future Diary Holders Yuno Gasai Keigo Kurusu Minene Uryu Aru Akise |previous affiliation= |occupation= Diary Holder Junior High School Student, God of Time and Space |previous occupation= |base of operations= |status = Deceased (First World) Alive (Second World and Third World) |relatives = Rea Amano (mother) Kurou Amano (father) |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |japanese voice = Misuzu Togashi |english voice = Josh Grelle |number = 1 |type = Random Diary }} Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano (天野 雪輝, Amano Yukiteru) is the main protagonist of Future Diary series. He is the First Diary Holder and in possession of the "Observance Diary". Appearance Yukiteru is an average 14 year old boy, he has medium length, black hair, and blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a beanie, shorts with a holster for his throwing darts, and an overcoat with a black undershirt and a zipper. He also wears boots and white socks. Personality The main male protagonist of the series and the First diary user. Also known as Yuki (ユッキー Yukkī), he is a 14 year old middle school student who observes those around him as a bystander and writes it down in his cell phone diary. Yuki becomes involved in the Diary Game when, to his shock, Deus, a god-like being whom he thought was an imaginary friend, turns out to be real and selects him as one of twelve contestants in a 90 day battle royale where the contestants must kill each other using their special diaries; the last survivor becomes Deus's new heir. Yuki is most well known for his crybaby personality. He also has a tendency to cower while in battle, usually relying on Yuno for protection. He lacks confidence and is usually submissive to confrontation. He is well aware of and fears Yuno's insanity regarding him, but has a strong desire to keep her sane, often forgiving her for her mistakes and keeping her from murdering others. Initially, he has little desire to become a god. After the deaths of his parents, however, his desire increases exponentially and he becomes more vicious, cunning, and willing to kill, shown when he does not try to stop Nishijima's death and when he kills The Eight's followers despite an alliance between the two. After being told that Yuno is lying and not even a god can revive the dead, he becomes emotionally upset and shoots Hinata, Mao, and Kosaka. After Akise's death, his trust in Yuno decreases, but he tries to love her as best he can. He refuses to kill her to become god despite their earlier arrangement. During the battle against Yuno, he acknowledges his love for her and persistently pursues her into the Third World. His love for her pushes him to save her Third World self (to ensure she had a good future) and allows him to escape her illusion orb. After becoming a god, he mourns her for 10000 years before happily reuniting after she breaks the wall of space and time. However when Muru Muru showed him the flashbacks from the First World where Yuno came from, Yuki seemed braver and less cowardly. The reason why Yuki was weak in the Second World was because he was pampered and fiercely protected by First World's Yuno all the time. Through these visions, it is implied that the first Yukiteru was more serious, braver and willing to do anything, such as kill without hesitation. This was seen such as protecting Yuno from Mar and Ai, as opposed the the second world where Yuno fought them. In difference, Yuno held a gun at Ninth in the first world, rather than just a dart in the second. Diary & Abilities Yuki's diary is called the Random Diary (無差別日記 Musabetsu Nikki), which written from his point of view, gives a detailed explanation of his surroundings very accurately, whether it be the present or the future. While versatile in any situation, the main disadvantage of the Random Diary is that the diary does not tell him what is happening to himself, which leaves him vulnerable. Furthermore, since the diary is written from his point of view, Yuki can be tricked into thinking something he sees is true without realizing it, which is a disadvantage for other people who use the Random Diary. Plot Overview Behind the Scenes A year prior to the beginning of the Survival Game, Yukiteru's parents divorced. In spite of that, he still holds out hope that they will reconcile and be a family again. Since then, his mother is often away for fairly long periods of time due to her occupation, and his father rarely visits him. Deus's Game The series begins with Yukiteru narrating his life and how he records everything in his life in a cellphone diary from a bystander's point of view. It is later revealed that he has two friends who he believes to be imaginary, Deus Ex Machina, the god of time and space, and his servant, Muru Muru. On this particular day Deus asks Yukiteru if he would like to "play a game". Yukiteru remains silent and the next morning he discovers that his diary has gained the ability to predict the future for the next ninety days. He then exploits the advantage of being able to predict the future to avoid several school hazards and scores number one on a surprise math test, all with an uncharacteristic air of confidence causing many to view him as a different person. This draws the attention of school idol, Yuno Gasai. Later that day he sees a startling entry in his diary, a "Dead End". He learns that he is to be killed by a serial killer he had heard about earlier on the news and initially believes it to be Yuno who appears to know of the effects of his Future Diary. He runs in fear of being killed but no matter where he goes he can't seem to shake off Yuno. He eventually escapes to an elevator in a building only for Yuno to break in at the last second while at the same time revealing that she too is a Future Diary holder. Yukiteru prepares to attack but Yuno grabs his wrist, pins him to the elevator wall, and kisses him. She then reveals to Yukiteru her "Yuki Diary" which simutaneously reveals her obsession of him. She informs him that the true serial killer, the Third was on his way to kill him on the 14th floor and instead sends the elevator to the roof. Yukiteru is scared but Yuno tells him that she has a plan. Meanwhile the Thrid is revealed to also be a Future Diary holder and possesses the "Murder Diary" which gives him the future locations of his next victims. Yuno and Yukiteru escape to the roof of the building and lie on wait for the Third to arrive. As the Third checks his Future Diary in confusion, Yukiteru appears and throws a dart with pin point accuracy right at the serial killer's "Murder Diary" causing said killer to ripple and disappear from reality (i.e. die). Following this, he appears before Deus and begins to realize the nature of the "game". Yuno then crazily expresses her desire to protect Yukiteru which causes him to put on a panicked expression in response to her obsessiveness. Later, Yukiteru follows Muru Muru to Deus's Cathedral of Causality and it is revealed that along with Yuno and Yukiteru himself, 10 other people have been granted Future Diaries by Deus Ex Machina. The mechanics of the game are finally revealed. The goal of the game is for the players to eliminate one another user their Future Diaries to compete for the prize of becoming the successor of Deus Ex Machina. With the Third's death, only eleven remain and all of the other Future Diary holders (with the exception of Yuno) believe Yukiteru, identified as the First, to be the most dangerous among them and resolve to take him out first. However, the Fourth openly declares that he will protect him. Attack of the Ninth News of Yukiteru's recent rise in academics quickly spreads around the school catching the attention of a mysterious girl. She innocently asks Yukiteru for directions to a nearby classroom which happens to have been the class taught by his serial killer teacher, the Third. As Yukiteru shakes from the girl's constant interrogating it grows more and more obvious to her that he is the person she is looking for and she reveals herself to be the Ninth diary owner Minene Uryu, a wanted terrorist. Yuno, who had learned of the situation via her Future Diary attempts to strike Minene from behind using a fire extinguisher but fails. Minene then reveals that she has filled the school with explosives and Yukiteru's death is to be in three hours. She sets a few off for emphasis and a scared Yukiteru decides to trust Yuno to protect him. The two then resort to crawling around the school using their Future Diaries to avoid setting off any explosions. It is here that Yukiteru discovers the weakness of his Random Diary - it does not record anything about him short of a Dead End. Luckily he is reminded of Yuno's Yukiteru Diary which records every ten minutes of his future. As they approach a nearby classroom Yukiteru is delighted to see some of the students, including Ouji Kosaka, until they race towards him and tackle to the floor, retrieving his cell phone in the process. It is revealed that the Ninth offered the school a deal to capture Yukiteru and bring him before her. But instead of following through with the deal, Minene merely switches the bombs to motion detection. An angry and upset Yuno decides to take her vengeance on her classmates by racing through the halls setting off many explosions shocking Yukiteru and even surprising the Ninth. Just when all looks bleak for Yukiteru, a stranger with a familiar voice arrives. After Yukiteru is thrown outside by his classmates, Yuno begins to go on the rampage to rescue Yukiteru, blowing up the school in the process. As Yukiteru despairs, Keigo Kurusu, the Fourth diary owner who promised to keep an eye on Yukiteru, arrives to arrest Minene. Kurusu immediately establishes himself as Yukiteru's ally. As Minene makes threats to blow up the school, Yuno leaps out of a window and attempts to take out Minene, but fails. Kurusu tells Yukiteru to pluck up some courage and defeat Minene himself, advising him to hide his fear behind a smile. Yukiteru complies and charges out across the courtyard to reach Minene. Yukiteru grabs his diary on the way, Yuno guiding him safely across the courtyard to avoid the mines Minene set up. Kurusu and the staff and students of the school support Yukiteru as he is thrown forwards by a detonated mine, charging at Minene. Minene guards her diary causing Yukiteru to miss it all together and instead pierces her left eye with one of his throwing darts. Yuno destroys Minene's bomb equipment, Kurusu walking over and telling Minene to surrender. Minene suddenly leaps up and fires out a smokescreen before making her getaway on a motorcycle, using her Escape Diary. Shortly after, Kurusu proposes an alliance to Yukiteru and Yuno to find and stop the other diary owners. Yukiteru immediately agrees and convinces Yuno to join the alliance too, although Yuno is in fact thrilled by the "Happy Ending" entry that has appeared on her Future Diary, indicating that she and Yuki will become a couple on July 28th. A couple of days later, Kurusu invites Yuki and Yuno to the police station where he asks them to go on a date to the Sakurami City's amusement park as bait to lure out Minene. Yuki dreads the date, and is dragged around by the exhilirated Yuno, but quietly observes her and notes she does have a relatively sweet, normal side to her. Later, the two come across the park's planetarium but Yuki falls silent and quickly leaves, much to Yuno's confusion. By sunset, Yuki and Yuno board the ferris wheel and have a compartment to themselves. Yuki innocently asks Yuno why she is following him around. Baffled by Yuki's answer, Yuno asks why he avoided planetarium, commenting that she thought he wanted to go stargazing. Yuki accuses Yuno of reading his diary, but Yuno leaps up and reminds Yuki of how they first met. A year ago, the pair were in an after school class with surveys on what they planned for their futures. The blank-faced Yuno approached Yuki, noting he had not written much and reads how he wishes to go stargazing. Yuki explained that his parents had recently divorced and the prospect of going stargazing together is now gone. Yuki attempted to erase the entry, but Yuno stopped him and instead offered to go with him. Yuki told her that they did not even know each other, so Yuno wrote on his survey "Yuno becomes Yukiteru's bride." Yuno offered to marry Yuki so they could stargazing, and ever-innocent Yuki, believing it to be a joke, goes along with the idea and told Yuno they would when they were older. Yuki is shocked by Yuno's reasoning and asks if she is hiding anything else. Yuno kisses him on the forehead and tells him everything else is a secret. After leaving the park, Yuno invites Yuki to her house. Inside, Yuki is puzzled by the lack of electricity but Yuno tells him there are always problems. Yuno disappears into the kitchen to prepare a meal, whilst Yuki explores the house in search of the bathroom. Following the instructions on his diary, Yuki notes an entry describing in brief a closed off door. Deciding to experiment and alter his future, Yuki decides to open the door. However, this has severe consequences for Yuki and the whole survival game, completely altering the causality of the game, much to Deus's delight. Yuki opens the door, discovering a bloodstained room where three corpses lie. The mortified Yuno appears behind him, asking why he opened the door as her Happy Ending disappears fom her phone. Yuki flees the house to his home, barricading himself inside, only for Yuno's crazed eyes to appear through the letterbox and she wishes him a good night. The Sacred Eye Cult The next day, Kurusu calls on Yuki, revealing Minene has been captured overnight by the Omekata Cult, or "Sacred Eye" Cult, and is being held at their temple. Yuki agrees to go with him but just as he is about to reveal what happened at Yuno's house, Yuno appears out of the car and forces him into silence. After an awkward journey to the temple, the three diary owners gain access into meeting the high priestess of the cult - Tsubaki Kasugano, who reveals herself to be the Sixth diary owner. Yuki panics but Tsubaki explains she has no interest in becoming God due to being his speaker and asks Yuki for his good luck and protection, since she is faced with a Dead End. Yuki agrees. Later that night, Yuki speaks with Tsubaki who explains the limitations of her diary and warns him that Yuno will only bring him trouble. Ai Mikami and Orin Miyashiro drop off a pair of futons into Tsubaki's chamber, only for them to ignite and burst into flames. Kurusu runs out of turn on the sprinkler system. Funatsu, the cult's second-in-command, runs in asks for someone to put out the fire only for a seemingly zombified member to fuel the fire by throwing petrol at it and then killing Funatsu with an axe to the head. More followers enter, all zombified (hypnotised), and they start murdering each other. The horrified Yuki runs to help Tsubaki, but Yuno tells him not to, having been watching the two all the time with envious eyes. The two argue about what to do until Yuki accuses Yuno of planning to kill him and hide his corpse, calling her a monster. Yuno is reduced to tears as Yuki runs to Tsubaki's aid just as Kurusu turns on the sprinklers. The followers snap out of their rampage when Tsubaki screams at them and she thanks Yuki for his help. The two observe her Clairvoyance Diary and realise its weakness has been compromised and the best option is to flee from the temple. Yuki calls Kurusu who explains he has called for backup, and he supports Yuki's plan to flee. Yuki helps Tsubaki out of her chamber, just as an axe-wielding Yuno appears and accuses Tsubaki of trying to kill Yuki. The seemingly dead followers rise, revealed to have been faking their deaths, prompting Yuno to kill them and she challenges Yuki to choose between her and Tsubaki, to live or die. Yuki chooses a middle option and drags Tsubaki out of the prayer room as Yuno pulls him to safety. The three make their escape only to be confronted by the Twelfth diary owner, Yomotsu Hirasaka, who explains Tsubaki's cult is in fact satanic and revolves around rape and fornification. Yomotsu challenges the trio to identify which of his five impersonators (including himself) which is the real Twelfth. Yuno successfully identifies Yomotsu and kills him, setting off the bomb that he swallowed. It is at this point that Tsubaki reveals she was waiting for Yomotsu to die so she could capture Yuki and Yuno, and kisses Yuki as thanks for defeating Twelfth. Yuno flies into a blind fury and chops off Tsubaki's hand before pushing Yuki over a railing to safety and collapsing from exhaustion. Yuki hides under the temple with his and Yuno's diaries, and reads all of the affectionate entries of Yuno's diary. When Tsubaki calls Yuki through an intercom to force his hand when her followers start planning to rape Yuno, Yuki finds a ball which is Tsubaki's childhood toy and runs into the temple with an axe in hand. Defending Yuno, Yuki makes up his find and decides to choose Yuno, much to Tsubaki's anger. Playing on the weakness of Tsubaki's diary, Yuki tosses her ball into the air and all of her followers watch it, causing the same message to appear on her diary. Yuki then tosses a throwing dart, piercing Tsubaki's diary when she is unable to protect it and she fades from existence blaming her ball's tardiness. Yuno hugs Yuki as he hides his face, clearly hurt by his own actions. Later, the police have arrived at the temple. Yuki and Yuno are placed in the back of a police van, where Yuki confirms that Yuno does in fact love him after all and he kisses her. Yuno's Happy Ending reappears in her diary. The Fifth's Game Yukiteru's mother, Rea Amano decides to come for a visit and he picks her up at the train station. When they arrive at home they find one of their windows has been broken. Using his diary Yuki sees that it was done by Yuno. Once inside, he runs up to his room to find Yuno cleaning his room saying she wants to impress his mom so she will bless them. When his mom comes up he shoves Yuno into the closet. Seeing that he and his mom are having a good time Yuno proceeds to try and escape. Not wanting his mom to meet Yuno he shoves his mom out of his room and when he turns around he finds Yuno looking at one of his dirty magazines. He grabs it and gets mad at her but then the magazine is grabbed by his mom During dinner he hopes Yuno will lose his mom's favor as she is usually picky about food, but she is instead impressed by her cooking and says that Yuno will make a good wife and all that is left for them is to have sex. She then explains that she will be staying home for three days and looking after a kid of one of her colleagues who committed suicide in the Omekata Cult mass suicide. That night Yuno sleeps on a futon in Yuki's room and asks if he will make a move on her. Yuki says no because he does not love her but Yuno says he will come to love her and according to her diary on July 28 they will become one, which means they will have sex. He says that he could change the future but Yuno states that this is one future that she won't even let him change. The next day the child arrives. He talks with hand puppets and asks "big sister and big brother" their names. It is later revealed that the child is the Fifth diary owner, Reisuke Houjou. All day he tries to kill them and is thwarted by first Yuno on his first two attempts and then Yukiteru on his third. The next day he and Yuno look for Reisuke's diary, actually his drawing pad, the Hyper Vision Diary. Yuno states that it would be easier to kill him but he stops her saying it be better to find the diary. He looks in places not listed in the diary as Reisuke taunts them. Later, when he is outside looking Yuno decides to kill Reisuke, and chases him with a hammer, accidentally knocking out Rea in the process, much to Yuki's fury. She then helps him to find the diary and they are just in time to take it from the delivery man just before Reisuke gets it. Yuki figured when Rea and Reisuke went shopping, Reisuke posted his diary to the house. As Yuki open the package, it contains a poisonous gas, which is released and Yuki inhales it . He is dragged to the bathroom by Yuno who is then challenged to a game of hide-and-seek by Reisuke for the antidote. While they play Yukiteru checks his diary but it only tells him what is going on in the bathroom. Then he opens the window and takes a deep breath. Hearing the commotion on the stairs, Yuki charges out of the bathroom to Yuno where he gives her air via a kiss and faints again. Yuno kills Reisuke after, and she collapses besides Yuki. Minene appears, coming on behalf of Kurusu as part of their agreement, and uses the antidote to heal Yuki and Yuno. Yuki regains consciousness, and Minene tells him to abandon Yuno while he still can, otherwise she will be the death of him. Later, Kurusu covers up the events through unknown means whilst Rea was taken to hospital and left shortly after. The Tenth's Trap Being enrolled in a new school after Minene's bombing, Yuki makes it his goal to make one-hundred friends. He's accompanied by Yuno who remarks it is better they do not use their diaries, shall they risk attracting attention of other users like Minene, during the way he looks at a boy who stares him as well, before disappearing. At his new class he reunites with Kosaka, who promises to make his life a living hell, but is stopped by Hinata Hino and Mao Nonosaka, with the former presenting herself, just as Yuki tries to greet her, he falls and accidentally pulls down her pants, prompting Mao to take a photo, ending with a comical beating from Hinata. They later have a friendly talk regarding a series of brutal murders, and a boy who skipped class, Aru Akise, who is known to be an eccentric boy who seeks to be a detective, and they decide to hang out and check one of the crime scenes. Yuno waits for Yuki, but is surprised to see him with friends, which she dislikes. Yuno tries to tell Yuki that they are not trustworthy and that he only needs her, but Yuki thinks she is overreacting. They go to a park, and play around, with Yuno staying in the background visibly disturbed (to the point of writing "die" on the ground several times). They arrive at a lookout point, and Hinata runs off. Yuki soon predicts she has been attacked, and the group find her corpse along with a pack of hounds, just as Akise appears and guides them to a building nearby with the dogs in pursuit. They are trapped as Akise explains he has been investigating Yuki since he is related to mysterious events, namely the battles against the other Diary Users, and the dogs try to break through the windows. Yuno suggests to Yuki they should use the others as bait while the two of them run away. Yuki refuses and revealing his power to see the future and demonstrates the use of his diary, this quickly makes even the distrustful Kosaka to follow Yuki's instruction of which window to block, which eventually makes the dogs tire and flee. After a brief celebration, Mao holds Yuki at knife-range while she takes his phone giving it to Hinata who appears alive and unharmed, revealing herself as an apparent diary holder, and she targets Akise who she believes another User. Hinata reveals she used a fake body to trick them and that her father is the true owner of the Breeder Diary, which allows her to control dogs. She wants to kill Akise because he has been targeting her father for the serial murders. Akise then challenges Hinata to a coin-guess game with the hands with his Diary on the line. While initially distrustful Hinata accepts as with Yuki's diary she can easily predict the result. However she fails twice in a row (one as a warm up and one as a real bet) forcing her to return Yuki to them. Yuno discovers Akise is tricking them as his Diary is not making the signature sound as the other diaries, therefore he is lying. He admits this is true and that he is a normal human, but before Yuno kills him, he quickly releases himself and puts his life as bargain. Hinata tries once more, but before that Akise instructs Yuno to cover Yuki's ears. Hinata loses once more not understanding why she lost. Akise explains that it is because the Random Diary predicts what Yuki believes to be true instead of the real future, therefore the game was completely legit. Mao nonetheless tries to break Yuki's diary but Yuno stabs her, as she recovers the diary. Everybody except Mao and Hinata leave, with Hinata sending orders to the dogs to kill them. Yuki decides he cannot leave Hinata and Mao, and wants to help them, with the dogs behind them, they decide that Yuki will go for Hinata while the rest lure the dogs away. However Yuno tricks them and goes with Yuki, who seeing he will not go back, decides to stab an incoming dog. The two soon reach Hinata, with Yuno quickly holding her at knife-point. Yuki tries to pacify her as Kosaka and Akise return, but Yuno claims that she will kill anybody she believes will take Yuki from her. Seeing this, Yuki decides to say to Yuno that she is not his friend, but quickly announces that she is his girlfriend to everybody which greatly shocks and embarrasses her. Yuki demands to Yuno that since she is his girlfriend, she must acknowledge his friends or he will dislike her, Yuno agrees and releases Hinata who is thankful of Yuki. Yuki realises the enormity of what he has just said and cannot take back the claim. Hinata is contacted by her father Karyuudo Tsukishima who tells her she did well but reveals his promise to rewind time and be a better father was a lie to motivate Hinata, telling her to not grow up to be a bad person like he was. He tells Yuki to be careful of the diary owners, particularly the ones who act nice around him, just as Kurusu appears behind him and shoots him dead, the gunshot heard over the phone. However, Yuki does not seem to acknowledge Kurusu's involvement. The Fourth's Betrayal Yuki embraces his friendship with Akise who invites him to go see a movie together. However, while waiting at a bus stop, Yuno appears and drags Yuki onto a bus. Yuno reveals a text she received from Akise, explaining there is a wedding exhibition for young couples and claimed Yuki wanted to invite Yuno but was too sheepish to do it. Yuki freaks out after realising they have been set up, although Yuno is thrilled with the idea. The two actually have an enjoyable time at the exhibition, and stage a wedding ceremony in which Yuki is stunned by Yuno's appearance in a wedding dress, although he continues to be troubled by what he saw in Yuno's house. Later, Yuki thanks the woman who has been their guide throughout the day and realises she is Naomi Kurusu, Kurusu' wife. Yuki later carries the tired Yuno home, and finds Akise waiting for them. Akise explains he has found an enormous hole at the back of the house, where the room with the corpses used to be. Yuki asks Yuno for answers but she blankly states that Yuki has never been to her house before. Yuki and Akise leave, but the latter warns Yuki that Yuno is only controlled when he is around. Several days later, Yuki and Yuno are taken to the police station by Masumi Nishijima to speak with Kurusu regarding the events with Tenth. Yuno begins to panic, and looks about for weapons, but Yuki calms her down and is escorted to an interrogation room where Kurusu sits. Kurusu talks with Yuki for a moment, before dropping the charade of trying to act normal and aims a gun at Yuki's head and offers a game of Russian roulette. Yuki panics as Kurusu aims the gun back and forth, explaining their alliance is no more and he intends to become God. Yuno bursts in, having seen Yuki's Dead End and shoots Kurusu, shooting off one of his ears and injuring him. Nishijima appears and is forced to be their hostage as Yuki and Yuno race for the roof. Kurusu recovers and speaks over an intercom, telling the station staff to catch Yuki and Yuno. Several officers confront Yuki and Yuno on a staircase. Yuki panics, aiming a gun at a policeman and shoots him in the stomach. Realising what he has done, Yuki thought the policeman would wear a bulletproof vest like Kurusu did. Yuki and Yuno run to the roof and stand on the edge. Yuki apologises to Yuno for his cowardice, but Yuno kisses him, before they both fall off the roof. Nishijima runs to the edge but sees the two survived the fall, having hit the roof of a truck and go on the run. Now condemned fugitives by the police, Yuki and Yuno hide out in a store house next to Sakurami Hospital where Yuki recalls why his parents split up, due to his father's debt issues. Yuno intends to keep her promise to Yuki to go stargazing with him. The two spot Naomi Kurusu walking by on her way into hospital. Curious as to why she is there, Yuki and Yuno follow her through the building. Yuno runs on ahead, only for Yuki's diary to go off, and part of the hallway explodes. Minene appears, dressed as a nurse, and is revealed to be working undercover at the hospital. Yuki accidentally sets off one of Minene's bombs, trapping them in the middle of the floor with two holes between them. The two agree to form an alliance to escape their predicament, Yuno passing a ladder across to aid them. Kurusu telephones Minene, and asks if she is sticking to their alliance or is she planning to betray him. When Kurusu threatens to kill her, Minene screams down the phone and officially ends their alliance. Knowing Kurusu and the police will come after them, Minene forms an alliance with Yuki and Yuno to make their stand. Planning to use her trump card, Minene takes the two to a hospital room, revealing Kurusu' terminally ill son Yoi Kurusu. Minene quickly takes Naomi and Yoi prisoner, and explains Yoi dying of a heart condition which Kurusu only recently learned of and asked Minene to protect him should he become a target for the other diary owners. Yuki is not enthusiastic about fighting Kurusu, but Minene tells him to man up and gives him a handgun and a grenade. Outside, Kurusu, Nishijima and other police officers arrive, with Kurusu hellbent on rescuing his family and killing the other diary owners. Minene attempts to negotiate with Kurusu, but he ignores her demands and sends in a SWAT team to arrest and/or kill the diary owners. Yuki, who is patrolling the hall outside Yoi's room, is called by Yuno, who tells him to run. The officers quickly apprehend Yuki, who panics that Kurusu will murder him. Yuno and Kurusu both charge down the hall, Kurusu reaching Yuki first and holds him at gunpoint, whilst Yuno threatens to trigger the grenade. Kurusu agrees to release Yuki, allowing him to take five steps back so Yuno and he can lower their weapons. However, Yuno suddenly leaps at Kurusu, intending to blow herself and him up with the grenade. Yuki objects, telling Yuno he does not want her to die and wishes to see the stars with her. Yuno pulls the grenade's pin, but instead of exploding it releases a blinding white light, actually a flashbang grenade which only stuns people, Minene knowing Yuki would not be able to handle a real grenade. Rescue Operation Being a couple Yuki and Yuno would plan on a trip for both disappearing for several days. Yuno on her desperation of being tagged by Akise and have her Happy End ruined decides to secretly kidnap Yuki and have him secluded so the two of them can be happy in the end. Yuki's friends Hinata, Mao and Kousaka would be enlisted to help by Akise and Nishijima, as Yuno has hidden in an old residential area full of hotels some of them owned by her parents, and Yuki's friends would not alert her as much as the police. Yuno discovers that they are tagging her and eventually tricks Hinata into thinking Yuki escaped and sent a message asking for her, Hinata does arrive but Yuno attacks her and has her tied up. She uses the same trick to lure the rest of them, using a mannequin of Yuki to trap them in a room and bury them in concrete (gas in the anime). Yuno almost naked, tries to feed a barely conscious Yuki while Hinata confronts her about what she is doing, Yuno believing Yuki is content. She is interrupted by Akise who claims to Yuno he wants to negotiate with her and blackmails her with the corpses found at her home, planning to tell the police about them and asks her about the third corpse's identity. Yuno is at first enraged that Akise would defile her parents' corpses, but goes silent after hearing of the third one. She then bursts in hysterical laughter, repressing her memories in a fit of despair, while madly talking to Yuki that they are "weird people" and cuts communications. Eventually thanks to Kosaka he is be able to use the ventilation shaft and sneak into the control room where Yuki and Hinata are confined. Yuno, not knowing who Kosaka is, expresses shock that he has a Diary. Listening to his explanation, she deduces Kosaka is not very smart and tricks him into giving him the key to the control room and later that of Yuki's. Throwing him the first key, Yuno uses the chance to pull out a crossbow while Kosaka frees Mao and Akise. Yuno coldly shoots him in the leg whilst pointing out his failure, however, before she can kill him, Yuki is freed by Hinata. Snatching the crossbow from Yuno, Yuki slaps her and stops her, saving Kosaka and freeing Hinata in the process. Seeing Yuki leaving with his friends, Yuno desperately tries to call out to him, however, an enraged Yuki tells her to go to hell. Sad and alone Yuno resolves that Yuki is not safe without her and goes after him. The Eleventh's Kingdom The End Begins Final Battle After Yukki understands the game that Murumur was making, he decides to protect the third world Yuno at all costs and so he does. Until the first Yuno finds them and makes a deadly combat with Yukki. However Yukki's phone had predicted a "Dead End" for Yuki which would come from Yuno. But still Yuki continues fighting in order to protect the third Yuno and also save the first one. But unfortunately he lost against her and Yuno locks him up in an illusionary world where Yuki gets everything he wanted, and a place in which Yuno doesn't exist. But in this illusionary world Yuki feels that something is missing, and then shouts Yuno's name, releasing him and the murmur of the 2nd world. Yuki declares his love for Yuno, and asks her to kill him, and become the god of the 2nd world, but instead Yuno kills herself, and Yuki was declared the new god of time and space of the 2nd world. 10,000 years have past since Yuki became a god, and finds himself empty inside, saying a world without Yuno is meaningless. Trivia * His first name is based on Jupiter, the Roman god of the sky, thunder and lightning, and leader of the Capitoline Triad (Jupiter, Juno and Minerva). * It has been said Yuki's birthday is in early May. * Out of all of the diary holders, Yuki has the largest number of alliances in the series, forming alliances with Yuno, Kurusu, Tsubaki, Minene, Marco and Ai (briefly), Kamado, and his own friends Akise, Hinata, Mao and Kosaka. * Yuki's theme song is called "You Are the Leading Role of Your Life, So Puff Out Your Chest and Walk ", sung by his voice actor Misuzu Togashi. He and Yuno share a second theme song called "My Wish Lives in the Future ". * His likeness is used for the protagonist of another of Sakae Esuno's works, Big Order. * According to manga, he still lives with Yuno after 4 more Worlds. * In the Japanese dub of the anime, Aru's voice is deeper that Yuki's. However, this is reversed in the English dub. * In the English dub of the anime, to give a sense that it has been a long time since Yuki became a god, his voice is deeper at the end of the series. Category:Characters Category:Future Diary Holders Category:Students Category:Gods Category:Main characters Category:Male Characters